To Save His Heart
by ArtMage
Summary: Some guy's after Musa. Magic dosen't effect him, so what can she do? How will Riven take it and what will he do about it? Major RxM OCxL HxF Ch.18: Can Riven get to Musa in time?
1. The Magic Raider

Okay it sucks I know but all my first chapters suck. My fics are like wine they get better with time. 

324347209374982364982734926739426946923649643963245986935869485687609785546

Snowflakes silently fell all around covering the forest in a thick blanket of white. 

"Come on, come on. We have to get to the lake before class ends." Said professor WizGiz as he hopped through the snow periodically disappearing. Had it not been for the little shape shifter's green hat his class would have lost him.

"Why is he taking use into the forest in the middle of winter." Stella complained.

"He said something about transforming winter into spring." Bloom replied.

"Can't you do something like that Flora?" Musa asked as she hugged her coat in the hopes that it would make her warmer.

"I can bring the plants back to life, but only for a little wile." Flora explained.

"It's impossible to change the seasons." Said Digit as she poked her head out of Techna's pocket.

"We're here!" WizGiz announced before some snow on a tree limb fell on him thus burying him and causing the entire class to burst out in laughter. The small professor quickly stuck his head out of the snow and eventually dug himself out. "Yes, well shall we get on with the lesson?"

"Sorry professor, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your class short today." A sinister voice said.

"Who's there!" The professor shouted.

"No need to raise voice… I'm right here." Said the voice as a tall muscular figure emerged.

"What do you want!" WizGiz again yelled as he transforms into a large tiger like creature.

"Calm down Wiz, besides I'm a Magic Raider. You won't even be able to get near me." The warning didn't even seem to effect the dissection of the shape shifter as he charged. But just as soon as WizGiz got close to the figure he turned back into himself (as in his human form or his normal form). Professor WizGiz stopped his mouth agape his, drained of all color.

Without warning the figure ran at the now helpless professor with inhuman speed. In an instant he grabbed WizGiz by the shirt collar and threw him into the tree. The professor lay on the ground unmoving.

"Professor!" The girls screamed.

The figure turned to the girls reviling a man in his twenties wearing a black trench coat, with spiked blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Let that be a lesson to you all! I am a Magic Raider! You can't get near me with out your powers failing!"

"What's a Magic Raider?" Musa whispered to Layla. Layla just shook her head.

"I don't know."

Just then the man looked at the two of them. He walked towards them with a determined look in his eyes. The man walked through the girls quite easily none of them seemed to want to stop him. If he took down a professor that quickly what chance would they have? He made his way up to Musa and Layla and looked down to them.

Suddenly he grabbed Musa's right arm and pulled her towards him.

"You… you're coming with me." He growled.

534534509367592630597235096347534850347586345734095703947595734759876945769

So what'd you think? It'll get better I promise. Just wondering but what would you like to see happen?


	2. The Chase

Well apparently you guys liked it… which was a **Big** surprise for me. So I updated I little early for you guys.

So anyway when we left off, this guy calling himself, a Magic Raider stepped in during a class field-trip into the forest. He easily took out professor WizGiz. And instantly went after Musa.

0934759834097456749084-5730497509475037895645986740574987594576984754357458

"You… you're coming with me." The man growled as he pulled Musa towards him.

"Leave her alone!" Layla yelled in an attempt to detour the man from his obvious intentions. The man smirked and let go of the music fairy. He looked down at Layla his arms crossed making him look superior. In a flash he had one of her shoulders in his hand. Soon after he began to hoist her upwards. The man then started to squeeze Layla's shoulder till he began to hear cracking sounds. The helpless fairy screamed in pain as he continued.

Just then Bloom came up from them with a tree limb in hand. She swung it at him and broke it over his back. For a moment the man seemed to freeze. He then dropped Layla and turned towards Bloom eyes filled with rage.

"Try it again… I dare ya." He growled. But before Bloom had a chance, the man picked her up by her throat and threw her into Techna and Stella. Without warning the man turned to Flora put his hand into his coat, pulled out a small metal object, and threw it at her. The object landed on the ground at her feet before Flora could react, the object exploded throwing her into a near by tree. "By the way the name's Silver." The man now known as Silver said. He turned back to Musa who had run over to Layla's aid. Silver walked over to her grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Come on…" Silver barked as he began to pull her away from her friends.

"What do you want with me?" Musa asked trying to hide the fear it her voice. Silver didn't answer he just continued to drag her deeper into the forest.

A little while later they came up to a cliff. Silver looked around as though he was lost. Musa felt his grip on her wrist loosen.

"It's now or never." Musa thought as she tore herself out of his grip.

"HEY!" He roared as Musa ran back into the forest.

Musa ran through the forest, desperately trying to leave Silver behind so she could change into her winx form. But apparently Silver was hot on her trail, cause she still couldn't change.

Suddenly she felt someone jump on her, she could feel there arms snake around her waist as they landed face first in the snow.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Silver growled. If out of nothing but pure adrenaline and fear, Musa elbowed him in the eye. Silver instantly let go of her in order to hold his injured eye thus giving Musa the chance to run again.

Musa wasn't even aware of the fact that she could move so fast. Soon she came to a clearing. She dropped to her knees panting he legs were burning. But aparently she was far enough from Silver, for she could feel her magic coming back. She heaved a sigh for she was to tired to use her magic now.

Just then Musa felt her magic begin to weaken again thus signifying that Silver was close. Musa pushed herself back onto her feet. And began running again. Then out of nowhere a huge black dragon landed in front of her and hit her with it's tail throwing her into a rock she head her ribs crack and break like frail twigs.

"I see you've met my partner. His name's Titan." Silver yelled. Musa was on her hands and knees trying to get back up.

"Come on pixie, get up!" A voice in Musa's head yelled, it sounded a lot like Riven and what he would say if he were here. That's when it hit her she may have been nowhere near Alfea but she had to be somewhere near Red Fountain, maybe she could find some help there. With that thought in mind she got back up onto her feet, her legs daring to give way. "Come on Musa…" Riven said again but this time his voice was fading away. She began to run again. Titan tried to hit her with his tail, but this time he missed.

Giving Musa some time to get ahead. She continued to run to where she thought was Red Fountain but little did she know that she was running farther and farther way from it. She could see that she was coming to a rather large river. Suddenly she felt something sharp pierce the back of her neck. At this point adrenaline had completely taken over so she barely noticed it.

Musa continued to run as though her life depended on it, and for all she knew it did. As soon as she got to the riverbed she felt extremely drowsy.

"I have to make it across the river." Musa said aloud. She knew she couldn't swim across it the current would sweep her away to God knows where. She then noticed a cluster of rock that led from one side to another (that's convenient). Musa slowly made her way over to the rocks and began to cross them. As soon as she got to the middle of the river…

"Come back here you little bitch!" Silver roared.

But Musa could barely hear him. She could feel the darkness closing in around her. Her vision began to darken she blinked continuously to try and fight of the darkness. But her efforts were fruitless she soon felt herself falling off the rock. Then nothing her entire world went black.

876543234590-09876543234567890-98765432345678909876543234567890987654347345

So how was that?

Anyway what do you guys want to see happen next? Seriously I really want to know.

Later...


	3. Musa's Salvation Part one

We last left off with Musa being chased by this Magic Raider (will explain that in future chapters) who is now known as Silver. He chases her to a river, desprate to get away from Silver Musa starts to cross over it on makeshift bridge. For some reason, which I will make later in this chapter, Musa passes out and falls in… (I don't think I made that clear in the last chapter).

What will happen next? Will she survive?

7295639457934659-34756509495634905734856834659836459834659735979796498345967457658764987694785694754685

**Somewhere else in the forest**

Riven sat under a tree behind a roaring fire. He had been out there since early this morning. He wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors but it did give him extra credit and a three-day weekend. He leaned back and closed his eyes this was going to be a boring weekend. He sighed, leaned back up against the tree and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the quiet forest was filled with boisterous yelling. Riven opened his eyes and looked towards to where the shouting was coming form.

"That guy doesn't sound too happy." He said as he laid back down. Just then he heard what sounded like a dragons roar. "What the hell!" Riven exclaimed. The saber wielder (what is the proper term for a guy that uses a saber? Swordsmen?) heaved a sigh and stood up. Whatever was going on apparently needed to be checked out.

He began to walk towards the sounds, as he got closer to them he could make out what they were saying.

"Come back here you little bitch!" A man yelled. Riven instantly quickened his pace, there was obviously another person was there in danger. He eventually made it to a riverside. Riven's body froze as he saw a girl who he instantly recognized as Musa standing on a rock in the middle of the river. She looked like she was going to pass out. He was about to go out and get her when he noticed a man come up from behind her and catch her as she fell off the rock.

For a second Riven had completely forgotten why he had had come here. Then it hit him that had to have been the man that was yelling, (I know Riven isn't that thick but work with me) he had to have been the one that put her in that situation in the first place.

"Get Away From Her!" Riven yelled as he whipped out his Saber.

Silver eyed Riven wearily looking him over to try and see if he was bluffing. The specialist was apparently in good shape, his stance showed he knew how to wield that saber, and his eyes practically screamed murderous. Silver growled he was in no shape to fight a specialist now, not after he had chased after the girl for so long. He knew he had been backed into a corner, if he ran the specialist would most surly catch him and kill him. He looked down to the girl, then back to the specialist.

"What's with this guy?" Silver wondered. "Why is he so concerned with this brat? Is she connected to him somehow? Siblings? No. Lover? Yes… maybe use these two, to get away and come back and grab the girl later." Silver grinned at his plan.

As though reading his mind Riven inched closer, he would have attacked Silver already had it not been for the fear of hitting Musa.

"You want her boy?" Silver shouted over the raging river, as he held Musa out towards to water. Riven stopped he knew what the man was going to do.

Seeing the fear in the specialist's eye's gave Silver some sort of sick pleasure.

"Well, go get her…" Silver said as he let go of Musa thus allowing her to fall into the river.

Riven didn't even think about what he did next. He instantly jumped out of his shoes took off his shirt and jacket and dove in after her.

758364563478568436583465834659346596495863957638745638694365853745794348384564946495645924865756758573

Man don't you just hate cliffhanger's? Well see ya next chapter.


	4. Musa's Salvation Part Two

Okay lets get one thing straight. I was half asleep and on painkillers when I wrote this. Hey, the doctor prescribed them and told me to take them. Anyway if any parts leave you confused tell me and I'll straiten them out.

32975434539047503947539476587459837459837495734695873465374563564765964065

The cold water stung Riven's as he swam through the nearly frozen river, desperate to get to Musa before she drowned.

"Hang on Musa I'm almost there." Riven thought as though to give him some sort of reason to swim faster. He continued to swim after her, hoping… preying that she would be alright. His body had already gone numb, he could barely tell if he was still swimming But he could tell he was getting closer.

Just then he lost all sight her. Thus far the current had managed to keep her afloat, but now it had taken her under.

Riven instantly dove under after her. He searched and for a while he thought he had lost her, when he saw a glint of something red. That had to be her, he continued to swim towards the red till it began to take shape soon he saw what looked to be a human. Riven pushed himself to swim harder he soon got close enough to grab her wrist. Instinct then took over telling him to get to the surface.

He began to swim to the surface when a log caught in the undertow came barreling towards them. Riven barely had time to react when the log hit him square in the chest, thus expelling all the air he had in his lungs and almost causing him to let go of Musa.

Before Riven had a chance to lose consciousness he pulled himself up over the log and kicked off, propelling them to the surface.

The cold winter air stung his face as he emerged from the water, but it was a more welcome feeling than being breathless. He gasped for air as he pulled Musa closer to him to make sure that her head was above water.

Riven started to paddle towards shore, but having Musa in one arm made it more than a challenge. The current began to pull them back towards the middle of the river.

"Damnit!" Riven mentally cursed as he continued fight the current, which wasn't going so well. He was fighting a losing battle. He looked around desperately trying to find something to get them out, that's when he saw it. A tree had fallen over into the water. He began to swim towards it, which is when he realized that the tree was just out of reach. He tried to grasp one of the broken limbs as they drifted by, but it was fruitless he couldn't get close enough to it.

Just then every thing seemed to stop, that was his last chance. There was no way he would be able to stay conscious for much longer in the freezing water. He barely knew if Musa was still breathing. Riven had stopped caring for his own life a long time ago, he didn't really care if he lived or died. But… still he couldn't let Musa die, not if he could help it.

"I can't let her die like this…" He thought as he summoned up the last ounces of strength, he lunged for the tree, this time just barely catching it in his right hand. He could feel the bark cutting in to his unprotected hand as he pulled himself and the unconscious music fairy up to the tree. He gently placed Musa on the tree before climbing up himself. Riven pulled his hand out of the rough tree bark. He brought his hand up to his face to examine it better. A good most of the skin on his fingers was torn, as for his palm. Riven couldn't even tell if there was any skin left, it was completely covered in blood. He gently took Musa's now sopping wet jacket off and placed over his shoulder. He got up and jumped off the tree back onto solid ground. He leaned back over and carefully scooped Musa up in his left arm, cradling her against his chest. After making sure she was still breathing he started back towards camp.

Just then he felt something poking into his arm he looked down to see, a dart in her neck (sharp pain ch.2). He pulled it out and looked at it carefully.

"That bastard better not have poisoned you." Riven said completely enraged at the very thought of someone trying to hurt her. He quickly pocketed the dart (surprisingly he didn't stick himself) hopefully someone at Red Fountain could tell him what was in it.

Riven's body stayed numb for about twenty minutes. He barely noticed that he had any sort of feeling back till he felt Musa shivering.

Then it struck him, they may have gotten out of the water but they were still at risk for hypothermia. Riven knew she was at a higher risk for it, he had grown up in sub-zero temperatures but her realm was relatively hot all the time. He continued to trudge through the snow till he came up to the spot where he had originally jumped into the river.

Riven looked to the riverbed to see his cloths and saber lying on the frozen ground. Worried that, that guy would still be around he quickly picked up his saber and looked around. Seeing no one he stepped back into his shoes and slung his shirt and jacket over hisshoulder and walked back into the forest.

Soon after he began to notice that Musa was beginning to come around. He didn't stop though, he knew he had to get her to some place warm. He looked down to see that she was starting to open her eyes. For a moment she seemed pretty dazed, then her eyes shot open as she gasped. She instantly started to fight to get of his grasp (remember she didn't see Riven before she passed out) suddenly Musa elbow the clueless Riven in the gut. He started to set her down thinking that he was hurting her in some way. But before he was able to get he on the ground she managed to struggle out of his grip.

She hit the ground and moved back till her body was up against a tree.

"Please leave me alone." Musa pleaded fear thick in her voice. That's when it hit him, he hadn't been hurting her, she was just scared out of her wits. How else would she have confused him with that other guy. As Riven took a step forward she flinched. "Get away!" She again pleaded, but Riven didn't stop until he was in front of her. He knelt down to her. She tried to get away again, but this time Riven grabbed her wrists and backed her against the tree to keep her still (bad idea). Musa instinctively began to struggle against him.

"Musa… Musa calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Riven said in a calming voice. But his words did not detour her one bit she just closed her eyes and looked away. Had she even seen his face? "Musa look at me." Musa just stiffened up and shut her eyes even tighter. That's when Riven noticed that she was shaking more then she had been earlier. "Musa… it's me… Riven." That's when everything just seemed to click she opened her eyes.

"Ri… Riven?" She said in a shaky voice as she turned towards him, as soon as she saw him her eyes weld up with tears. "Riven!" Musa exclaimed as she hugged him. She began crying quickly after. Riven was shocked, he had never seen her so scared before in his life. Slowly and shakily he placed one arm around her. Musa had never been the kind of girl who just freaked out like this.

"It… it's okay Musa it's okay." Riven said as he placed his jacket around her shoulders. Riven had never been the kind of guy to comfort people, mainly because he didn't know how. He had never been comforted himself, but that sounded like something she needed to hear.

They stayed there in the snow for about fifteen minutes till Riven figured they should get going.

"Come on. My camps not far from here." Riven said while picking up Musa again. Musa nodded as he started towards the camp again.

They soon made it back to Riven's campsite. Riven set Musa down in front of the fire on the warm ground, which had been cleared of all snow earlier that day. He put his shirt back on, walked over to his bag and pulled out a first aid kit and a blanket. He looked back over to her to see that she was shivering more violently then ever. Riven sighed and put down the first aid kit.

"Musa… we gotta get you out of those wet clothes before you freeze." He said walking up to her blanket in hand. Musa nodded and stood up with Riven's help. He helped her out of her clothes (just her shirt and pants) and quickly wrapped her in the blanket.

"Mind telling me how I got so wet?" Musa asked.

"Some bastard dropped you into a river." Riven explained as he began to wrap his hand in gauze.

"Silver." Musa replied bitterly.

"So that's his name." Riven replied making sure to commit that name to memory so he could kill him later.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing… it's just a scratch." Musa looked at the blood on her wrist from when he had grabbed her and the blood on the blanket.

"Lot of blood for just a scratch." Riven packed up Musa's cloths and the first aid kit.

"Silver do that to you?"

"Hun?" Musa asked rather confused by Riven's question.

"There's a pretty bad bruise on your chest." Riven replied.

"Titan did that."

"Titan?"

"His dragon." Riven nodded.

"Well come on I gotta get you checked out by Beowulf at Red Fountain." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and put out the fire.

"Who's Beowulf?" Musa asked as Riven picked her up.

"My roommate, and Red Fountain's doctor." He replied. "Now mind telling me what happened?" Musa began to explain what happened as Riven walked off into the forest.

About an hour later after Riven and Musa had told their stories they made it to an old dirt road and Riven's leva bike. Riven sat down on the bike with Musa in his lap. He put his helmet on her.

"But, what about you?" Musa asked.

"I'll be fine. Just relax." He replied as he revved up the engine. After making sure he had a good hold on Musa. Riven sped off, holding Musa in one hand and driving with the other.

3572357983572903858945693865983475934598359384659834659834659386459865345

Well guys was it worth the wait? Be honest.

Next chapter: Musa meets Riven's roommate Beowulf, also known as the demon of Red Fountain.

See ya next chapter…


	5. Beowulf The Demon Of Red Fountain

It was about midnight when they made it to Red Fountain. Riven parked his bike and got off with Musa still in his arms. He removed her helmet to reveal a sleeping Musa. This wasn't a big surprise for Riven. Musa had been fading in and out of consciousness for hours, it was beginning to worry him.

He quickly walked through the dark empty hallways being careful that no one would see him (who would see him it's midnight?).

Soon they halted at a door at the end of one of the hallways. Riven fished around in one of his pockets.

"Where's my key?" He wondered till he remembered jumping onto the river. "Of course" He sighed as he went to open the door only to find that it was locked. "Damnit Beowulf! Everyone calls you demon, who would want to break in!" Riven growled as he began to kick the door in the hopes of waking up his roommate.

Riven could hear someone moving around on the other side of the door he could hear someone working the doorknob. Eventually the door was opened to reveal a rather tall guy about Riven's age with a buckskin cowboy hat, blue jeans, and a black tank top with two belts across the chest, which held about twelve daggers for each belt. The person's eyes were shadowed by the cowboy hat. He looked at the door then back to Riven.

"You're going to clean that up later." He said in a rather gruff voice.

"Yeah whatever Beowulf." Riven said as he passed his roommate to set Musa down on the couch. Beowulf shut the door and walked over to them.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She had a run in with a dragon and a raider." Riven explained.

"So what's wrong with her?"

"Well other than the fact that she's freezing." Riven growled as he pointed to Musa's shivering body.

"And…?"

Riven sighed as he tried to calm himself down, he knew Beowulf wasn't heartless he just didn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"She has a bruise across her chest and she had a dart in her neck." Riven replied trying to sound as calm as possible as he handed Beowulf the dart. He took off his hat reveal long brown hair that had been loosely tied back. But the thing that would draw anyone's attention would have been his eyes, which were like no other. The whites of his eyes where black with golden rings in the middle.

"Tell me what happened." Riven began to tell him every thing to the point of them getting here. "Hmmm… Well you don't have to worry about Silver poisoning her, cause it sounds like he wanted her alive. But he may have given her an overdose."

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"She's been **heavily **sedated." Beowulf replied. "That dart had enough sedatives in it to knock out someone my size, and I'm like "6'8". For someone of her size to get hit with that dart… I don't know, it could stop her breathing."

"What!" Riven shouted.

"I don't think Silver would risk killing her, it might just keep her out of it for a few days. In any case we'll have to keep an eye on her till she's better. We can't take her back to Alfea till then." He explained as he turned towards Musa. "Now lets take a look at that bruise." Beowulf began to remove the blanket, which was wrapped around Musa's body.

Suddenly something struck Beowulf in the side of the face. Musa had woken up, and she apparently did not like Beowulf looking down at her like that. Riven went straight over to Musa.

"It's okay Musa he's harmless." He said.

"And I'm a doctor not a pervert…" Beowulf groaned as he got back to his feet. "Next time you bring a girl home with you Riven make sure she can't throw a punch. Tell her what's going on wile I go find some ice." Beowulf sighed as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Musa that was Beowulf… he's the doctor for Red Fountain. He's trying to help you… I'm not sure if you know this but Silver hit you with a dart that had a very strong sedative. Right now he doesn't know if it'll endanger your life." Riven clarified.

"Wow Riven you ever consider being my nurse. You can break the bad news to people so well." Beowulf joked as he walked back into the room with a bag of ice on the side of his face.

"Very funny…" Riven growled. Beowulf took a seat next to Musa.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong paw." He said as he extended his hand to her. "I'm Beowulf… or Demon if you prefer."

"Musa…" She replied as she shook his hand, all the while staring into his devilish eyes. How could someone have such eyes?

"If you want I could put some sunglasses on." Beowulf offered noting a twinge of fear in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no, no it's okay it's just… why Demon?"

"Everyone around here calls me that except for Riven. Now I should really start examining your injury." He said as he started to remove the blanket yet again.

He looked closely at the wound there appeared to be scale imprints, a dragon diffidently caused it. He placed two fingers on one rib to check if it was broken.

"Ahhhhhh!" Musa howled in pain as she moved to get away from Beowulf's touch. Riven immediately went to Musa's side and gave Beowulf a vicious glare.

"She's tender Riven." Beowulf growled not liking the way Riven had just looked at him

"I'm sorry…" Musa said embarrassed and ashamed that she had shown such pain to Riven and his roommate.

"Don't be… you're in pain… and I should have warned you that I was going to do something like that." Beowulf replied. "But as per why you're in so much pain and so alert after getting hit with such a large a sedative…" Beowulf trailed off as he walked over to a nearby bookshelf. He pulled down a large leather bound book and began to flip through the pages.

Just then the phone rang. Riven walked over and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"_Riven? Hey man you gotta teach Demon how to answer the phone."_ Brandon said right before Stella cut him off.

"_Tell him about Musa!"_ Yelled an annoyed Stella.

"_Right, Riven Musa's missing some guy came up and snatched her during one of their classes…"_

"Brandon I don't…" But Riven was cut off by Brandon.

"_We need you to come help us look for her."_

"I don't need to Brandon." Riven said calmly.

"_What! Why! Man Riven I knew you were cold but…" _Brandon yelled. Before Riven cut him off.

"I don't need to go look for her, because she's right here with me." Riven explained as he looked back at Musa who was beginning it loose consciousness again.

"_Really? She's with you? Hey guys Musa's with Riven! Oooff!." _Brandon said before he was cut off by five girls who desperately wanted to know how their friend was.

Suddenly Riven was bombarded with hundreds of questions… all managing to come in at once. Riven almost dropped the phone, the questions came so loudly and so suddenly he barely had time to prepare 'How is Musa?' 'Is she okay?' 'Is she hurt?' those were just a spare few.

"QUIET!" Riven shouted into the phone, silencing all five girls. "Put one of the guys on the phone!"

"_Riven." _Sky said as he got on the phone._ "Is Musa alright?"_

"Uhhhh?" Riven looked back at Musa. "Define alright."

"_Can one of the girls talk to her?"_

"No…"

"_Why not?"_

"She's kinda unconscious at the moment."

"_Unconscious?"_

"Don't worry Beowulf's looking after her."

"_Okay, Demon's taking care of her." _Sky said relaxing a bit. Unlike the girls.

"_WHAT! DEMON! Riven! You left her with a Demon!"_ The girls cried in unison.

"_Uh… Riven it looks like we'll be over in a couple hours." _Sky said before the phone clicked.

Riven sighed as he put the phone down.

"That's why I never answer the phone Riven." Beowulf said as he continued to flip through page after page of his book.

"GOT IT!" Beowulf yelled. "I know what she got hit with."

"What?" Riven asked as he draped a dry clean blanket over Musa (Awwwwwww).

"She was hit with the poison from an disanet tree."

"Poison? I thought you said he didn't want to kill her?"

"He doesn't… the poison will not kill her but over the course of three days. Any wound she has will hurt ten times more that it would normally hurt, her legs will feel weak, she'll also feel dizzy, she'll fade in and out of consciousness, and she'll be feverish." Beowulf explained. "It's an amazing poison. It won't kill her it'll just make her extremely uncomfortable. Well… the fever might kill her."

"Might!" Riven yelled. "What the hell is a might doing in there? Will it kill her or not!" Beowulf just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Musa.

"She can't stay on the couch Riven we'll have to put her in your room." Beowulf replied making Riven blush.

"Why my room?" Riven asked.

"Cause I know you'll kill me if I even suggest putting her in my room."

"That's true…" Riven thought as he began to wake up Musa. "Hey… Musa… wake up." Riven whispered as he nudged her shoulder.

"Huh? Riven? What?" She asked groggily.

"Time to move you to better accommodations princess." Beowulf answered as Riven picked her up. And headed for his room.

He kicked the door open and set her down on his bed. He began rummaging through one of his drawers.

"You still cold?" Riven asked. Musa nodded slowly. He tossed her a pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts.

"Thanks." She said as she got up to put the clothes on.

Suddenly Musa began to feel extremely dizzy, she started falling only to fall into back into Riven.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he helped her back to her feet. Musa looked down, she hated feeling weak but what was killing her was that she was acting so weak around him.

Riven grabbed the clothes and helped her into them knowing full well that Musa would never just say 'yes I need help'. After that he helped Musa into bed noticing that after all this time she was still shivering. Riven started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked not really wantin to be left alone.

"My clothes are still wet…" Riven replied looking down at the clothes in his hand. "I'll be back."

When Riven emerged from the bathroom Beowulf was still reading his book possibly reading more about the poison.

"When are you going to let me look at that hand of yours?" Beowulf asked not looking up from him book.

"Later…"Riven replied flatly.

Suddenly they heard a scream come from Riven's room. Both specialists ran into the room to see Silver standing over Musa who was sitting up against a wall. Before Riven could react a flash of black and blue raced passed him and punched Silver in the face sending him flying.

"Riven your Saber's on the table!" Beowulf yelled as he put himself between Musa and Silver.

"Heh heh heh… I've prepared for battle this time." Silver said as he whipped out two swords.

Suddenly silver charged at Beowulf his swords at the ready. Beowulf prepared himself for the blow that was about to come. But it never did. He opened his eyes to see that Riven had blocked Silver's two swords with his saber. With one burst of energy Riven threw Silver back.

Silver stood back up instantly and ran out the door. Beowulf charged after him, Riven was about to when he heard.

"Please… don't leave." He turned to see Musa still shivering from either the cold or from fear. As much as Riven wanted to kill Silver he couldn't leave her like this. Beowulf would be fine on his own. He heaved a sigh.

"Alright…" Riven laid his saber down by the bed and sat down next to it. Musa seamed to calm down a little as she got back down under the covers.

Less then twenty minutes later Musa had fallen asleep. As Riven watched the vision of beauty sleep, he couldn't help but wonder where was Beowulf? Riven was tempted to go and look for him but what if that was what Silver wanted? Riven decided against going out to look for him. Silver wouldn't be able to kill the Demon of Red Fountain. He looked back to Musa who was shivering as she had been before. He couldn't put more blankets on her, he'd hurt her ribs. He sighed he knew what he had to do.

"Damn…" He cursed as he moved the covers over to slid in with her. Riven settled in next to her and let his arm, rest rather comfortably on her waistline. Musa snuggled in close to him and soon stopped shivering. "If I didn't know better I'd think she planned that." Riven thought as he closed his eyes.

**Mean While**

Beowulf chasedafter silver as though his life depended on it.

Just then Silver stopped.

"Why did you run back there?" Beowulf asked.

"All I wanted to do was test her body guard's strength. I'll come back for the girl later."

"The hell you will!" Beowulf roared as he pulled out two of his daggers.

"So you want to fight do you?" Beowulf stomped the heals of his boots the ground almost instantly three dark blue claws emerged from the tips of each boot.

"That answer your question?" Beowulf growled. Silver smirked and brought out his swords once again. Then he charged at Beowulf but this time Beowulf evaded the attack and slashed Silver's chest with the claws on his right boot, hurling silver into a tree causing him to drop his swords. Before Silver had a chance to move Beowulf threw one of his daggers at him squiring his hand pinning Silver to the tree. Beowulf walked up to Silver who was now trying desperately to free himself. Without warning Beowulf threw his other dagger into Silver's foot preventing him from fleeing. Beowulf grabbed Silver's bottom jaw and made him face him.

"Never… Go Near One Of My Patients Again…" Beowulf growled, venom dripping from every one of his words. For a moment Beowulf's yellow and black eyes seemed to flash red and black. Then for some odd reason Beowulf removed his daggers from Silver's hand and foot and walked away.

"You're not getting away that easily…" Silver growled as he grabbed one of his swords and raced after Beowulf. Before Beowulf could turn around Silver slashed his left arm. Beowulf howled in pain as he held his arm. Now enraged Beowulf grabbed a hold of Silver threw him down on the ground and held a dagger to his throat.

"If I wasn't so sure that Riven wanted to tare your head off I'd kill you here and now…" He growled. Beowulf got up again and walked away.

"Who? What are you?" Silver asked.

"Beowulf the demon of Red Fountain."

32456738946583946593486593846598345834759834596345986349856349856546958663

Well guys what'd ya think? What'd ya think of Beowulf?


	6. Visitors

Beowulf walked down the hallway clutching his wounded arm.

"This is what I get for being a nice guy." He growled looking down at his arm.

Else Where 

The group of specialists and fairies made their way down the Red Fountain corridors. Most of the girls weren't too worse for wear from their experience with Silver. However Layla and Flora were by far the worst out of the bunch. Silver had managed damage Layla's shoulder to the point of her having to use her jacket as a make shift sling. Flora had to rely on Helia to help her walk, she had managed to hurt her ankle when she was thrown into the tree (see ch. 2).

"So why do they call him Demon?" Bloom asked

"Well, two years ago he was…" Timmy started.

"He's a master of the demon fighting style. And the other reasons he'd prefer we not talk about." Helia cut in.

"Dose he act like a demon?" Locket asked while clinging to Bloom's pocket.

"Yeah, but only in battle. Otherwise he's pretty quiet." Sky replied.

"So he doesn't talk much?" Techna inquired.

"Ha! He barely talks at all to us." Brandon explained. "He only talks to us when we need him to look at our injuries."

"The only people he's been know to have conversations with are Riven and Helia." Timmy clarified.

"Those must be very small conversations." Stella pointed out considering Riven and Helia were not known to be very talkative.

"Here we are." Helia announced as he stopped in front of Beowulf and Riven's dorm.

With Beowulf 

Beowulf continued to walk towards his room. In the distance he noticed a group of people standing in front of his door.

"Damn…" Beowulf cursed as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Normally when girls saw his eyes their first reaction is to scream. He was far too tired to deal with that right now. He released his grip on his injured arm and walked towards them.

"Hello Beowulf." Helia greeted as he came into view.

"Helia…" Beowulf replied.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I cut myself." Beowulf replied simply.

"Doing what?" Helia inquired.

"Shaving…" (yeah like they're gonna believe that) Helia just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'okay if your not going to tell me the truth'. Beowulf walked into his room and closed the door before anyone could get in.

"How rude…" Tune said.

"He's not very social either." Brandon explained.

"No kidding." Layla growled not liking the fact that some wannabe doctor was keeping her from seeing Musa.

Inside 

Beowulf sighed and walked into Riven's room to tell him they had guests. He walked in and looked down at the two sleeping. He sighed again and walked out of the room. He returned quietly with a camera.

"Sorry Riven… but you'd just deny it if I asked you about it later (and you know he would)." Beowulf said as he took a picture. He quickly pocketed the camera and started nudging Riven with his foot.

"Huh? What?" Riven growled.

"Now Riven, I realize it's been two years since my girlfriend left me… but aren't you obligated to buy her diner first?"

"Shut-up… she was cold." Riven growled.

"Ya know… I seem to recall using the same excuse a couple years ago."

"What do you want?"

"We have visitors."

"Damnit I forgot about them." Riven said as he fell out of bed. Beowulf walked out of the room and let everyone in.

"It took you long enough!" Stella yelled. Beowulf covered his ears as though he was in pain.

"Uh Stella, you might want to keep your voice down." Helia suggested.

"No! If he doesn't like getting yelled at then he should have let us in, in the first place!" Beowulf continued to hold his ears he groaned in pain.

"She's in Riven's room." He said out of desperation as he pointed over to Riven's room.

"Hey Stella lets go se how Musa's doing." Layla said, seeing how Stella appeared to be causing Beowulf pain.

"Thank you…" Beowulf whispered so silently that Layla couldn't hear him as she left to go see Musa as Riven was coming out. He sat down on the couch still holding his ears.

"Hey, Demon… you okay man?" Brandon asked.

"Tell your girlfriend that I have very, **VERY** sensitive ears." Beowulf growled. "Riven. Hand me that bag over there." Riven looked over to where Beowulf had indicated and saw a large black bag with a white cross on it. He handed it over to Beowulf, who immediately started to rummage through it. He pulled out some bandages and a bottle of disinfectant. He growled as he sprayed the disinfectant into his wound. He quickly wrapped it up before he allowed more blood to drip onto the floor or anywhere else (you would have thought he would have been more preoccupied with blood loss). He looked over to Riven.

"Sit down Riven your hand's bleeding through the gauze." Beowulf said while pointing to the opposite end of the couch. Riven sighed, sat down and held out his hand. Beowulf slowly began to remove the gauze being careful not to hurt him too much (gauze sticks to an open wound after awhile). He looked down at Riven's wounded hand. Beowulf sighed got up and walked into the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth and sat down. He took a hold Riven's hand and began to clean it, hoping to remove a lot of the blood that his entire hand. When most of the blood was gone Beowulf could see about two or three minor cuts for each finger and three deep gashes on the palm.

"Well?" Riven asked, wanting to know what had to be done about his hand.

"You won't have to worry about the fingers but I'll have to stitch you up a little, and it looks like you got some splinters imbedded in your hand." Beowulf replied as he pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Better start pulling out the splinters… you got a real nasty one that's poking through to the back of your hand a little." He began to pull out the small splinters first, it didn't seem bother Riven that much. He ended up pulling out about eight small splinters. "Okay I got a hold of the big one this is going to hurt." Beowulf said as he started to pull it out. Riven winced as Beowulf maneuvered the tweezers around seemingly strategically, the piece of wood appeared to be at a slant in his hand. When it was all the way out Beowulf laid it with the others Riven looked down at the splinter drenched in his blood. It seemed almost impossible that it had once been in his hand, it was about the length of his pointer finger with the with of a pencil. "Hold still Riven…" Beowulf, said as he started to stitch one of the gashes on Riven's hand.

Riven groaned and jerked his hand a little every time Beowulf made a stitch. Beowulf sighed in frustration.

"Quit moving Riven!" He barked.

"Well it hurts damn it!" Riven argued (lots of pain receptors in the hand).

Beowulf stopped the stitching and went through his bag again. He pulled out a needle and some dark orange liquid in a bottle. He filled the needle half way with the liquid then without warning stuck it into Riven's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Riven yelled in surprise. Beowulf injected the liquid pulled the needle out and got up to go into Riven's room. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to check on my other patient." Beowulf replied simply as he put his cowboy hat back on. "Stay on that couch."

Beowulf walked into Riven's now cramped room. The room now held four specialists and five fairies all watching over their friend. Musa appeared to be somewhat awake and talking to Layla. Beowulf made his way over to Musa.

"Hey… you awake?" He asked (Musa's eyes are closed). Musa nodded slowly. "Can you speak to me?"

"Ya…" She replied sleepily.

"Good… now do you feel better or worse?"

"Worse…"

"How do you feel?"

"Cold,… tired, … and my ribs hurt."

"Okay that's normal." Beowulf said in more of a brotherly tone as he felt her fore head. "You've got a fever… but that's just the poison taking its course."

"POISON!" Everyone yelled. Beowulf covered his ears and groaned at the loud noise.

"She's not going to die…" He growled viciously not liking how loud the group was. He stood up and started to leave the room. "I'll allow you stay here a little while longer." Beowulf said as he left.

Beowulf sat back down with Riven.

"How is she?" Riven asked.

"She's getting worse… but that's to be expected." Beowulf replied. "Is your arm numb yet?"

"What?" Suddenly Beowulf punched Riven in the arm.

"You feel that?" Riven shook his head. "Good" He said as he began to stitch Riven's hand again.

About twenty minutes later Beowulf was done stitching and dressing Riven's wound. He got up and walked back into Riven's room. He stood in the doorway scanning the room and the people.

"Hey, you." Beowulf said while pointing to Flora. "Flora? Right?" Flora nodded. "Come on I gotta take a look at your leg."

Beowulf sat down on the couch as Flora and Helia made their over. Riven got up to allow Flora to sit down.

"So you hurt your leg or your ankle?" He asked.

"Uh ankle." Flora replied sheepishly, something about Beowulf just made her uncomfortable.

"Okay take off your shoe and let me take a look at it." Flora did as she was told and allowed him to examine her ankle. "You got a pretty good sprain." He said as he looked through his bag pulling out a bottle and some bandages. He started to wrap her ankle.

After he was done he handed her the bottle.

"Take two daily for five days. You should be better by then. I'd give you some crutches but I'm out and Helia seems to be doing fine." Beowulf said making her blush. "Now what's your friends name… the one with the bad arm?"

"Her names Layla. But how did you know my name?"

"I talk to Helia a lot and he talks about you a lot. So I just kind of figured." Beowulf got up and walked into Riven's room again.

"Layla… I need to take a look at your arm?" Layla sighed and walked out.

She sat down on the couch.

"Your shoulder… right?"

"Yeah… how'd you know." Layla asked wondering how he could possibly know that.

"Your arm's in a sling but it's not elevated indicating to me that you gust wanted to keep it still. So… shoulder." He replied. "Now take off your jacket (or sling or… whatever)." Layla took off her jacket and let her arm lay at rest in her lap. Beowulf rolled up her sleeve to get a better look at her shoulder. Her entire shoulder was black and blue it looked extremely painful. He got to his feet and walked around behind her. "This may hurt a little." Beowulf warned as he gently laid a hand on her injury. Before Layal could ask what he was going to do, Beowulf gripped her shoulder rather roughly and with one flick of his wrist the shoulder cracked. He quickly let go after. Layla rubbed her shoulder but surprisingly enough it was feeling better.

"Better?" Layla nodded as Beowulf tossed her a sling. "I imagine that'll feel better then the jacket. Sorry but till tomorrow I can't give you any meds I'm out unfortunately."

"I'll be fine." She replied.

"Okay… now I gotta ask you guys to leave."

"Why?"

"Musa needs rest… hell everyone in here needs rest." Reluctantly Layla got up to leave, she didn't want to go but she knew Musa wasn't going to go back to sleep knowing that everyone was watching her.

Beowulf went back into Riven's room.

"Okay… visiting hours are over everybody out." He said pointing to the door. Everyone instantly vacated well everyone but Bloom and Stella.

"We can't leave her here we have to take her back to Alfea." Bloom said.

"To move her now would be very dangerous." Beowulf argued.

"Then we're staying here." Stella replied.

"You're going to leave… now." Beowulf said.

"Try and make us." Stella argued. Beowulf sighed.

"As you wish." He said simply before rushing the girls taking Bloom under his arm and throwing Stella over his shoulder. "Sorry girls I'm normaly a bit nicer than this but tonight I'm tired and over worked." Beowulf apologized to the girls that were now trying desperately to get out of his grip. He set the girls down in the hallway with the rest of the group. "Have a good night." Beowulf said sounding kind of pissed off as he shut the door.

When Beowulf turned around Riven was no longer in the main room. He looked in to Riven's room to see Riven sitting on the side of the bed his hand resting on Musa's shoulder.

Beowulf grinned and shut the door.

35897459723957203975237597239487345305734095734987507503745093475934957353

Okay well not my best but it needed to be written. Anyway next chapter's going to have to be a filler chapter so what do you guys want to see happen next? Oh and ah no lemon I can't write that.

Later…


	7. Shedding Light

Okay your ideas are being saved for the next chapter I was just reminded of the fact that I had to clarify a few things.

39573945730750937450347507340957340957309475034975340759347475934759475093745093748734985739857398753987538759834598347598375978558553967

Musa slowly awoke from her deep sleep, she opened her eyes to see Riven. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arm on the side of the bed, the rest of him was nestled on the floor in the sitting position. She looked down to see he was holding her hand. Had Riven actually been worried about her last night?

Suddenly she began to hear music.

"Is that… a guitar?" Musa asked aloud, not really looking for a response. She sat up being careful not to wake Riven, and with a certain level of difficulty walked over to the door, which happened to be open a crack. She peeked through the crack to see Beowulf sitting on the couch plucking a few strings on a guitar in his lap.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

(Rascal Flatts, What Hurts The Most)

After Beowulf was done he let out a sigh and threw his head back.

"So… what did you think… Musa?" He asked not really looking over to the door but he was apparently very aware of her presents there.

"You sounded so sad." Musa replied. Beowulf Chuckled.

"Sad song." He replied simply.

"Yeah but even I can't act that well when I sing. That had to have come from your own emotion."

"Could we change the subject please…" Beowulf replied in a sad tone.

"Sorry…" Beowulf just shook his head as if to say 'no need to be'. "Your voice sounds so familiar though." She said changing the subject as he had suggested. Beowulf sighed.

"You might not know me as Beowulf or Demon… but… you might know me better as The Wolf. I played for you father once three or four years ago." Musa was shocked The Wolf had been known throughout several realms. She in fact owned one of his CDs.

"But… he disappeared two years ago." Musa said in disbelief that this was The Wolf. Beowulf shook his head.

"To disappear, means to vanish to cease all existence of oneself. I merle stopped wanting to be found." Beowulf replied as he removed his cowboy hat and placed a hand on the top of his head. "Granted I did have to change my appearance." He sighed. "I do miss my spiked gray hair though."

"But why leave all of that behind? … Your fans, your fame?" Musa asked trying to understand why anyone would want to leave singing behind.

"Lets just say something bad happened, that made me want to leave everything behind."

"Then why'd you sing just now?"

"I was there the night you sang at Red Fountain. I figured if music gave you strength, it could also help speed up the healing process." They stayed silent for about ten minutes.

"So what exactly happened to me last night?" Musa asked.

"You don't remember?" Beowulf questioned as he looked over to her, his face appeared to be wet for some reason.

"Was he crying this whole time?" Musa wondered. "Well it's all kind of a blur." She replied.

"You were in a great deal of pain so it's no wonder you blocked it out." He said as he laid his head back on the back of the couch. "Riven came in at about midnight, with you in his arms. I began to examine you but… you kind of woke up and apparently got kind of freaked." Beowulf pointed to a slight bruise on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Musa apologized. Beowulf just shook his head.

"I'm just glad you remember me." He joked trying to put her in a better. "Personally I always liked a girl that could scrap."

"I sort of remember all that. But… what happened after?"

"Well Silver came back in and tried to grab you but Riven and I stopped him."

"And after that?"

"I chased Silver off the grounds and Riven stayed with you." Suddenly there was a loud and rather frantic knock on the door. Beowulf's eye adapted a hard look as he took a dagger from one of his belts. He walked over to the door and opened it. He put the dagger away when he saw that the person on the other side was a fellow specialist, only this specialist was practically covered in blood. The specialist instantly grabbed a hold of Beowulf's shirt collar.

"Please you've gotta to help him he's gonna die!" He yelled franticly while shaking Beowulf violently. Suddenly Beowulf punched the specialist in the face, flooring him.

"Speak clearly… and **quietly**." Beowulf stressed… not liking how loud the specialist was being. The specialist began to explain. Musa noticed that even though the specialist was covered in blood, he didn't seem to be hurt. "I'll be there in a minute." Beowulf said calmly as he walked back into the room. He looked over to Musa. "Some guy's fallen on a few weapons, I gotta go take a look at it. You'd do well to go back to bed." He said as he picked his bag up and started out the door. "I'll be back." With that he left.

Musa sighed she knew Beowulf was a doctor and wouldn't be able to stay all day this was Red Fountain for God sakes people probably lost limbs daily. But still she had hoped that he would be able to stay till Riven woke up. She looked over to Riven's door, she didn't exactly feel safe in there. Silver had already managed to get in there before, who's to say he wouldn't try it again. But from what Beowulf said, Riven was worried and did stay to protect her. If he did stay with her then that meant…

"But… I thought I dreamt that." She said in a rather shocked tone, she could have sworn she felt Riven lay with her last night, but was it a dream or did he really? She sighed and returned to Riven's room. If Silver did return she would have a better chance with Riven there then if she were alone.

2 Hours Later 

Beowulf returned his hands covered in blood he walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off. He walked back out and removed two cotton balls from his ears.

"Why do I always get the screamers early in the morning?" He asked aloud not really expecting an answer. He peeked in on Riven and Musa. "Awwwwwww how cute." He said sarcastically as he walked in. Both Riven and Musa were sleeping soundly. He looked down at the two. "You'll thank me for this later Riven." Beowulf said as he took out a camera and snapped a picture. "You'll also kill me for it later." He left the room and looked at his watch. "Huh, only 5:53." He made his way over to the couch, grabbed a pen and some paper and began writing. When he was done he folded the pieces of paper and wrote Riven on the top. When he was done Beowulf put his hat back on and walked into his room. He emerged with a buckskin duster which matched his hat almost perfectly (oh come on he wears a cowboy hat you knew the duster was coming) he slid it on grabbed a cane and walked out the door.

Red Fountain Grounds 

Beowulf walked out to a mound of snow with one kick the mound of snow began to fall away reviling a dark blue leva bike (who says there all red?). He got on and rode off into the forest.

**20mins later**

Beowulf quietly rode into the town of magix. He pulled over in front of an old looking building, the sign read 'The WereBeast Pub' he walked into the old building with a somewhat solemn look on his face. 

Inside, the pub was thick with cigar and cigarette smoke, the room was filled with loud humanoid creatures (part beast part human kind of like a werewolf). Beowulf struggled to keep himself from holding his ears as he made his way through the pub and over to the bar. He pulled up a stool to the bar and sat down as if waiting for something.

"Well if it isn't old Beowulf himself." Said a voice from behind the bar. Beowulf picked up his head and looked over to see a large humanoid lion wearing a white T-shirt, white apron and black pants.

"Watch who you're calling old Duke, you're twice my age." The lion (Duke) just laughed.

"Least I don't act like I'm fifty. Anyway, you came just in time. I just got your order in this morning." Duke said, as he pulled up two bags resembling the one Beowulf had in his room. "And there are three more in the back." Beowulf took one of the bags from Duke and started to search through it. He pulled out a bottle of some kind of pills and handed the bag back to Duke.

"Have the rest sent to Red Fountain, I'll pick them up there." Duke looked over at the bottle.

"Painkillers?" He questioned. "What do you want pain killers for? You're not hurt."

"No… but someone else is, and I imagine that she's in a lot of pain right now." Beowulf replied as he looked around. "Now where's Sabe?"

"I'm right here." A voice next to him replied simply as a figure wearing a black robe with its hood up appeared on the stool next to him. Completely taken over by shock, Beowulf fell out of his stool and onto the floor. Beowulf looked back up at the figure sitting next to him.

"I hate it when you do that Sabe you know that." He growled as he got back onto his stool.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said the figure known as Sabe. "Word on the street this morning is that you've been looking for me."

"Pull your hood down you're going to scare the hell out of someone." Sabe complied and pulled down the hood reviling a humanoid white tiger with its eyes closed. "Anyway I've gotta ask you something…" Beowulf started as Sabe cut him off.

"You're wondering if I know anything about this Silver character who happens to be after Riven's little friend Musa." Beowulf just stared at Sabe mouth agape.

"I hate it when you do that too."

"Sorry."

"So do you know anything?"

"Silver happens to be a mercenary of the highest quality. He's called the Metal Magic Raider, cause he uses a different name every time he takes up a job. The names, all of which are of different metals, like Silver or Copper. For that reason he's very difficult to get a hold of."

"How can he considered so great, if he can't even kidnap one princess?"

"Well I've never heard of him actually kidnapping anyone. He's normally the kind of guy you'd hire to do the really dirty work, and kidnapping isn't in that area."

"So… then why hire him?" Sabe shrugged his shoulders. "Okay so then what can you tell me about his partner?"

"Partner? He doesn't have a partner." Sabe answered in a confused tone.

"A black dragon named Titan."

"Well I know who you're talking about, but he's not partnered with Silver." Sabe explained. "He's one of us, he's a werebeast. But he's not a mercenary… he's a follower…"

"Of whom?" Beowulf questioned. Sabe shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He's just called The Master, but he's been said to have control over quite an army werebeasts."

"One more question…" Beowulf said. "What's a Magic Raider?" (you've all been asking that question)

"Well as the legend goes Magic Raider's were created to keep the magical creatures in check. Soon they grew to like slaughtering people and nearly wiped out the entire magical realm. So the magical creatures sought us (werebeasts) out. For we were not effected by the raiders and there for could still transform." Sabe explained. "So we went to war to protect the entire magical realm. The war lasted three years but we finally won, we didn't destroy all of them though we left a few alive, cause it's not in our being to completely obliterate an entire spice."

"Well, thank you, all I wanted to know. See if you can find out just who this Master really is." Beowulf said as he turned to leave.

"Why do you still walk around in your human form?" Sabe asked.

"Ever since she…" He cleared his throat. "…Left me… I haven't been able to transform."

"You know if you just excepted the fact that she…" Sabe was cut short by Beowulf holding a dagger to his throat.

"She left me." He growled.

After a moment Beowulf removed his dagger and walked away.

"She left me…" Beowulf said in a sad tone as he left the pub.

"She left me…"

57347583475734598734573495734975983459834759734957349573497587549353456354357340957340957034750347509347503745873459634923643085603249037

Well someone's got issues.

Okay so Beowulf's a werebeast. What kind do you think he is? Also what do you think about a Beowulf Layla romance?

Just something I thought you should ponder upon.

Later…


	8. On Your Own Now

Riven groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Musa asleep next to him. At first Riven was confused as per what was going on, then the events from the night before came flooding back to him.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" He said groggily as he stood up. He looked back down at Musa, she looked so calm, so peaceful. She looked as though yesterday had never happened. A slight smirk played across Riven's face as he continued to stare down at her for a few seconds longer (or at least what he thought was seconds, in reality it was about ten minutes). He shook his head as if to try and bring himself out of the trance like state he was in. He turned around and left for the main room.

Riven looked around to see that Beowulf was nowhere in sight.

"Now where'd he go?" He looked around and saw a piece of paper on the coffee table with his name on it. "Huh? What's this?" Riven said as he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, to reveal three sheets of paper with writing on them.

_Riven,_

_I've got some stuff to take care of, I'll be back in the evening. Till then I expect you to take good care of Musa._

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Riven asked in a frustrated tone as he turned to the next sheet.

_If you're wondering how to do that just follow these easy instructions._

_First off, I have already prepared some medicine for her, it's in the fridge. _

Riven put the sheets down and walked over to a small refrigerator in the corner. He opened it to reveal many small bottles (the kind used for shots).

"Beowulf you had better not expect me to give her shot. For all I know she could be afraid of needles." He said as he moved a few bottles over t see a glass with a little bit of light blue liquid. "This better be it." Riven said as he grabbed the glass and walked back over to the coffee table and picked up the papers again.

_Yes Riven it's the glass with the light blue liquid in it._

"How'd he do that?"

_You're very predictable when you're not fighting Riven._

"I am not."

_Riven you're arguing with a piece of paper._

_Now get Musa to take that stuff it wont make her feel better but it'll hopefully stop her from loosing consciousness for about an hour or so._

_Also tell her to enjoy it while she can, I don't think I'll be ale to make another batch._

Riven sighed and flopped down on the couch. 

"Guess I should probably wait till she gets up." He said, while looking at the medicine Beowulf had left him. "No point in giving it to her if she's just going to go back to sleep."

Outside Red fountain

Silver crouched behind the bushes, clutching his bandaged hand.

"Beowulf…" He growled as a figure appeared behind him.

"Shallllll I go and rrrrrreeeelieve him of heeerrr?" It asked.

"No…" Silver replied. "Lets let him suffer a little for making me go through so much trouble."

"You mean… poissssson him." Silver chukled.

"No… poison her." The figure moved into the light reviling an eighteen-year-old with short sandy hair, baggy pants, and shirt.

"But… the masssssterrrrr sssssaid not to harrrrrm herrrrr." He protested.

"We're not going to kill her Kon." Silver reassured. "We'll use one of you're weaker poisons."

"Masssssterrrrr sssssaid not to harrrrrm herrrrr."

"Yes, and your master said to obey me!" Kon looked into Silver's eyes for a moment. Then looked away.

"Fine… but the massssterrrr wont like it." Silver smirked.

"That's a good werebeast. Go now the poison will take its effect later."

"What about him?" Kon inquired.

"Leave him to me… I'm sure he's itching to get into fight with me."

5438756458374859738957349873498574985743750457487539475983475834759347547935212565475635433

Yeah, so ah sorry guys it's kind of short and considering how long it's been, it should be longer. I've been trying work through some writers block, but as you can see it hasn't worked out to well.

Soooo mind giving me help? If you do I can almost guarantee another chapter soon.

Later…


	9. Attacks

Beowulf pulled up to Alfea, got off and looked around. His gaze fell upon a near by tree, there a young couple appeared under it, both seemed about nineteen. The young man had spiked gray hair, sunglasses, white shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket that looked as though the sleeves had been ripped off. He sat up against the tree with his apparent girlfriend in his lap. She had brown hair with a streak of blue running down the side, purple T-shirt, and dark blue pants. Both seemed just content basking in each others presents.

Beowulf continued to stare off at them till…

"Hey Demon! What's up?"

Beowulf turned to see Brandon and the rest walk up to him. Beowulf sighed and tuned back to the couple but they had disappeared just as mysteriously as appeared (yeah crappy sentence, but I'm writing on empty over here).

"Hey…" Beowulf said while raising his hand.

"What brings you out here?" Helia asked.

"I have some business to attend to." He replied flatly.

"How's Musa?" Layla asked, wanting to know if she had improved since she saw her last.

"Anything I tell you would just be a lie…" Beowulf said as he walked away. Everyone but Helia was extremely confused.

"He doesn't know." Helia explained.

"THEN WHY DID HE LEAVE HER!" All the girls yelled. The resulting shouts caused Beowulf to cover his ears and fall to the ground.

"Wow, his ears really are sensitive." Flora commented feeling kind of sorry for the fallen Beowulf.

"You have no idea." Sky said as he and the others walked up to him.

"You okay Demon?" Timmy asked.

"Why is it that when ever I'm around you guys I get a headache…?" Beowulf growled as he got back to his feet with the help of his cane.

"Why are you using a cane?" Bloom asked, but Beowulf just walked away.

"Don't take it to personally… after a while he'll just stop talking." Helia said trying to comfort Bloom's confusion.

Just then Helia's soft expression turned to fear and concern as he looked over to Beowulf.

"Beowulf get down!" Helia shouted (but not loud enough to hurt Beowulf's ears).

**Red Fountain**

Riven sat on the couch reading up on the poison Musa had been given. All he had managed to figure out was there was no antidote, all one could do was simply wait it out. He sighed and looked over to his room. He couldn't help but think of the pain she was in.

Suddenly Riven sensed someone was around… they didn't seem friendly either.

Outside Red Fountain 

"What if Beowulfff trrrriessss to interrrrrferrrre again?" Kon asked.

"Don't worry I sent Razor and Falcone to go play with him." Silver replied as he got up and pulled out his two swords. "Now come on we have work to do. If you run into any trouble just call Titan… and keep in contact."

**With Riven**

He quickly grabbed his saber and ran to his room to check on Musa. Thankfully she was still sleeping soundly. Riven breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Hang tight Musa… I'll be back soon." He said as he turned to leave. He didn't want to leave, but she'd be safer if he didn't let whatever it was come here.

When Riven got out into the hallway, he saw who he had sensed.

"Silver…" Riven growled. Silver just grinned as he held out his two swords.

**Alfea **

Beowulf turned to see what Helia was talking about when a Griffin came out of know where and tackled him. The griffin pinned him to the ground and wrapped its jaws around his arm and started to shake its head tearing away at the skin.

"Beowulf!" Helia shouted as he ran to help him. But a shadowed figure dropped down in front of him.

"Long time no see Helia…" Said the figure as it came into view, to revile a guy about Helia's age with spike brown and gold hair.

"Falcone!" Helia said in surprise. Falcone just grind.

"Razor!" He called as snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the griffin grabbed Beowulf by the shoulder and tossed him over to the others. The griffin then trotted up beside Falcone.

"Razor… you remember Helia… the one who gave you that scar on your wing." The griffin instantly started to growl and snap at Helia. Falcone looked passed Helia to the befuddled group behind him. "Ahhh… I see… Helia are you still going with that bill-shit lie about being a pacifist?" Helia's eyes widened as he turned slightly to see all his friends.

"They all heard that!" Helia mentally screamed.

"I guess you haven't Helia… or should I say… Sniper…" Falcone said noting just how badly he was getting to Helia.

"Shut-up…" Helia growled.

"Helia? What is he taking about?" Flora asked utterly confused. Falcone again looked passed Helia but this time just to Flora. Helia's facial expression again turned to fear when he noticed Falcone was looking at Flora.

"Ahh…" Falcone said when he figured out who this girl was to Helia. "Girlfriend…" He muttered before he sped passed Helia and up to Flora and Brandon (Flora was leaning on Brandon to keep weight off her ankle see ch. 6). Falcone quickly backhanded Brandon sending him flying.

"Brandon!" Stella cried as she ran to him.

Before Flora had a chance to fall Falcone roughly grabbed her shoulder to keep her in one place.

"It seems Sniper hasn't told you much about himself." He said as he cupped her chin with his free hand to make her look at him. "Well I'll let you in on a little secret. Sniper isn't who he says he is…" Falcone said as he went to whisper something into her ear when. "Oooff!" Suddenly Falcone found himself on the ground. He looked up to see Beowulf with his ankle in one hand and Flora in the other.

"I don't much appreciate being stepped on Falcone…" Beowulf growled (Beowulf was on the ground and Falcone stepped on top of him when he confronted Flora).

"Heh… well you do make a pretty good throw rug." Falcone joked as he jumped back to safety beside Razor.

**Outside Red**

Fountain Silver was having a level of difficulty with Riven. He had no idea Riven was that pissed off.

Silver managed to block Riven's saber with his swords and push him back. He put two fingers on his ear.

"Kon! Change of plans! …Grab the girl and get out!" Silver yelled before he was punched in the face and sent flying back.

"What are you talking ab…" Then Riven realized what silver meant. "MUSA!" He instinctively began to run back to his roon when.

"Your Not Going Anywhere!" Silver yelled as he slashed Riven's back, sending him to the ground unconscious. Silver smirked as he kicked ribs and left.

**Meanwhile**

Kon stealthily slipped into Riven's room through the window, being careful not to wake MusaWhen he got to the side of the bed he made a slight noise, just loud enough to make her come around. Things were a lot more interesting to Kon when they were awake.

"Hmm… ugh… Riven?" She said as her eyes began to adjust to the lighting.

"Not exxxactly…" Kon corrected as he reached out to grab her. Musa's eyes shot open. She tried to get away but Kon was to fast for her. He pulled her off the bed and on to her feet. She tried to get into her winx form, but she was still to tired.

"RIV-mhph" She tried to scream, before Kon clasped a hand over her mouth. He then put an arm around her waist and started to drag her out of the room.

934570975097523894097324972349874872349872349723984793287492387423874938

Well guys what'd you think? Who was that couple Beowulf saw? Why was Helia blamed for the scar on Razor's Back? Why do you think Falcone called Helia Sniper? Will Riven get to Musa in time?

Later…


	10. Chapter 10

Kon began to drag Musa off the grounds.

"Calm down The Massssterrrrr will take betterrrr carrrrre of you than that half breed Rrrriven." Kon said as he took an elbow to the gut. His grip loosened, but not enough for Musa to squirm out of it. Musa continued to struggle convinced that she could get away.

"I have to get out of this." She thought. "Riven doesn't even know I'm gone." Musa then managed to get her leg around Kon's instantly tripping him. Once her feet were back on the ground she rammed her head back into his nose (ouch). Kon quickly let go of her and held his nose.

"Damnit!" Kon shouted. Musa wasted no time she quickly ran into the nearby forest. She knew she had to lose Kon before returning to Riven's room. In truth she didn't know where Riven's room was, he had never invited her there, and she had been unconscious when he brought her there.

She stopped behind and tree and crouched down panting.

"Why am I so tired?" She asked aloud. She had been able to out run Silver the day before for much longer than this. She hadn't even been running for that long. Musa started to listen for Kon, but could hear nothing. She sighed "I think I lost him."

Just then Musa's vision began to go blurry. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, but it didn't work.

"No, I can't go down now, not yet." She said as she started back to red fountain. "I have to get back."

Suddenly she walked into something… or rather someone.

"Well, well, well… look what we have hear." Said a calm and rather cocky voice. Musa looked up to see a man about as tall as Beowulf, her vision was to burred to make out any defined features. She fell unconscious shortly after (yeah I know, crappy sentences but nothing else worked).

**With Riven**

Riven groaned and slowly regained consciousness, he shakily got to his knees.

"How long have I been out?" He asked as he got back to his feet.

"Oh… about an hour." Answered a voice behind him. Riven quickly turned around.

"Who's there?"

"Riven I'm shocked you don't remember me granted it has been almost five years since our last meeting…" The voice said as a cloaked figure appeared.

"Sabe?" Riven questioned. The white tiger humanoid nodded and removed his hood.

"I patched you up to the best of my capabilities but…" Sabe opened his eyes to revile nothing but white. "a blind man can only do so much." Riven looked at his body bandages where wrapped around his chest. "He slashed you pretty badly, it's a wonder you're not paralyzed."

Riven started to look around trying to figure out which way Musa could have gone.

"Riven… the one who is after your friend Musa, is called The Master. He is relentless, egotistical, ruthless, and tactical."

"What's the point of telling me this?" Riven asked not really caring to hear the answer.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that he's going to get her one way or another. Why are you trying to delay the inevitable?" Riven didn't answer. Sabe sighed. "Since you're going to go after her anyway… they went east off the grounds." Without a second thought Riven ran in the direction Sabe had indicated.

**With Musa**

The shadowed figure caught Musa before she had a chance to hit the ground.

"Titan…" Kon said as he came through the bushes. The figure stepped into the light to revile a man in his twenty's with spiked black hair and purple eyes. Titan looked Kon with hard eyes.

"Well…" He said as he looked down at the harmonics princes in his arms.

"Ssssshe got away from me." Kon explained.

"She hit you in the nose and ran…"

"Well… I…" Kon tried to justify how he let her get away, but the words wouldn't come. Titan just growled and walked away.

"Worthless…" He muttered.

**With Riven**

Riven ran through the forest tryingto find any kind of sign Musa had been through here.

"Musa… where are you?" Suddenly a figure jumped out of the trees and on to Riven. "What the hell!" Riven shouted as he fell to the ground. All at once Riven was subjected to a multitude of stabbings, as far as he knew his assailant only had two knives but that didn't stop them from coming quickly. Already he had been stabbed about five times, once in the stomach and twice in either arm.

Thinking quickly, Riven rolled onto his side and kicked his assailant off of him.

"Now…" Riven said as he got up. "Lets see what you really are."

547649674593670857604583678950670439876894057694358768925768394576395876348576495067596769

I ment to make it longer but... it just didn't happen. Any way, hoped you liked


	11. Spiked Fight, Riven's secret reviled

Riven turned to see a black humanoid porcupine. 

"Surprised?" The porcupine asked. Riven shook his head.

"No, just ashamed that I was jumped by a giant rat." The porcupine smirked.

"Feel free to call me Quill."

"That doesn't mean I will… rat."

"Well if you don't want to be polite then I'll just kill you off now." Quill said as he morphed into a porcupine.

"Yeah getting smaller is going to help you kill me." Riven said sarcastically.

Suddenly the porcupine grew to twice the side of Riven.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that little trick." Riven thought as the large animal swatted him into a near by tree, and followed up by hitting Riven with his tail sending him flying into the cold icy snow. Before Riven had time to react Quill slammed one of his gigantic paws down onto Riven's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Quill continued to apply presser, pushing Riven deeper into the snow.

Just then Riven's eyes changed from purple to navy blue.

Suddenly Riven grabbed a hold of Quill's arm and flung him into a large bolder.

"Okay now I'm pissed." Riven said as he got back to his feet.

"How are you still capable of standing?" The porcupine asked.

"Don't you know? I would have thought a WereBeast would have figured it out by now." Riven stated as flexed his fingers causing his nails to lengthen and sharpen. "Since Beowulf didn't tell me to keep my curse under wraps, I can feel free to show you my true power." Quill eyed Riven wearily.

"What's going on? Titan told me that he was nothing but a human? Who…? Who is this Riven?" He wondered. Just then Riven appeared out of nowhere, slashing the right side of Quill's face.

The force of the blow caused Quill to fall over onto his side and back into his humanoid form. He held his face for a moment then looked at his blood stained hand.

"Riven…" He growled as he pulled two daggers out from behind his back. "You're dead." Without warning Quill charged at Riven daggers at the ready.

Riven didn't move an inch as Quill dug his daggers into his back. Quill looked into Riven's eyes hoping to see fear and pain, but instead saw him with a superior smirk on his face.

"My turn…" He said as he grab a hold of Quill's head and threw him into a tree. Before he had a chance to recover, Riven whipped out his saber and plunged it into Quills chest. For a moment Riven's eyes turned completely black, he then tossed Quill into the snow.

Riven looked at the now dying WereBeast.

"…I…I get it now." Quill said while gasping for air. "You're… you're not human at all are you." Riven watched Quill, just wondering where he was going to go with it. "You're a half WereBeast. I was beaten by a half-breed, how disgraceful. Had I been in your position I would have let my attacker kill me." Riven began to walk away, he had no interest in hearing what a WereBeast had to say about what he was, but stopped when he herd what Quill said next. "Not excepted in our world and not excepted in their world. I pity you." Quill managed to say before he died.

"Hmph… you're right I'm not excepted in your world, and I wasn't excepted in this one. But she..." Musa's face flashed in his mind. "She gave me a place in this world. And I intend to keep that place." He said as he walked back into the forest.

9758537509347509375093745097349587349857349573049750394760397693475097

So Riven's a half WereBeast, the plot thickens.

I'm sorry it's so short, and I'm sorry it took so long. Also I'll be out for a while, cause something got a hold of my cat's back leg and I'm going to have to take care of him for a while. Again I apologize for it being so short and it taking so long.

Later…


	12. Is This The End?

Yeah sorry it's very short.

473857368758738572430895720348975094328750928750934875983475092743598734743895723945750398

Riven ran through the forest desperate to find Musa's sent.

"Where is she? They couldn't have gotten too far right?" He thought before catching the sent of something. He stopped and looked around cautiously, whatever it was it defiantly wasn't Musa. "I know you're out there! Come out now!"

"As you wish…" A voice said as a humanoid fox jumped out of a tree.

"Great now I get to play with a kitty..." Riven sighed.

"Careful who you're calling Kitty. Half-Breed." The fox grinned.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry. So can we save the weak comebacks for when you're lying on the ground ready to die." He said. The fox sighed and turned into a fox about the size of a rhino.

"As you wish." It growled. Riven smirked and held his claws at the ready.

As if on cue the fox ran at Riven its teeth bared. Before the fox's teeth could connect with anything Riven jumped into the air ready to strike the fox down.

"To easy." Riven grinned.

"Guess again." The said as it disappeared and reappeared behind Riven (remember their in the air).

"Wha-" Before Riven could finish his sentence. The fox grabbed him by the shoulder and sent them both plummeting down to the ground.

Before Riven had a chance to recover the fox smashed him into a near by tree, then into a bolder.

Riven hung limp in the fox's mouth, his back bleeding. The Fox grinned, tossed him up into the air and caught him around the waist.

"All that's left to do now is kill him." The fox thought as he began to bite down on his now seemingly lifeless body.

8689457697458746589357693576873456734678349867359867495769584764958769235798457389473457

Oh My God! What kind of monster would cut off there? Me.

Anyway yeah I know you guys are probably angry, but I should be updating in a few days. Provided you guys give me enough incentive I.E. reviews.


	13. The Animal Within

Hi guys, I'm sorry a few days kind of turned into a few weeks. Thank you for being so patient, and here is your reward.

478534759837459734985632487563487658347658734653465873465876348563487565347598454395865493

"Goodbye Riven…" The fox managed to growl as it continued to bite down on his body. Soon the fox would be able to snap him in two.

Riven couldn't move a muscle his entire body hurt horribly.

"So this is it…" Riven thought sadly. "Musa… forgive me…" He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

"So that's it…? You're just going to let us die like this!" A voice growled in Riven's head.

"What do you expect me to do? I have no strength left…" Riven replied in a weak voice.

"…Then I'll simply give you more." The voice growled again. "But first… I have to save us from the jaws of death."

Just then Riven's eyes turned black as he lost all control of his body.

"So you think you can kill us like some kind of common insect?" Riven growled, looking the fox in the eye. "Well I got news for you…" He slashed the fox in the eye causing the fox to release him.

As soon as Riven hit the ground he jumped away, putting a few good feet between him and the fox.

Just then Riven's claws went black, his teeth grew sharp and jagged, and two black streaks appeared in his spiked red hair.

"Riven… I leave it to you." The voice said calmly as it faded away. Riven grinned as he opened his navy blue eyes.

"Ah yeah now this is what I'm talking about." He said feeling his newfound power.

"So you got a few new tricks. So what?" Riven just smirked and lunched himself towards the fox, who in turn ran straight for him, jaws at the ready.

Suddenly Riven jumped into the air.

"This again?" The fox said as he reappeared behind him ready to snap him in two.

"Not this time." Riven said as he whirled around, dug his claws into the fox's neck and threw him to the ground. The second Riven landed he sprinted towards the fox, who had now turned back into his humanoid form.

"It… it's not over yet!" The fox yelled as he backhanded him into a near by tree. With out missing a beat, Riven kicked off the tree, sending him back at the fox. "This Will End It!" The fox roared as he grabbed Riven by the shoulders and sank his teeth into the base of his neck. The fox grinned as Riven's head fell on his shoulder.

Suddenly a look of pain appeared on the fox's face as he fell back to the ground dead, with a giant hole in his chest.

Riven stood still, his head bowed, arms at his side, his right hand drenched in the blood of his opponent. He sighed and fell back in the snow, as his body turned back to normal. He tried to get up but only ended up flat on his back, he could barely move much less get up.

"Sorry Musa, but it looks like I'm gonna be a little late."

"Is there a reason you're still willing to go on?" Sabe asked as he knelt down beside Riven (where'd he come from?).

"I… I can't really say." Riven replied as he attempted to get up again. "I guess… I guess I'm just grateful to her."

"For what…?"

"Everything… for giving me a second chance… for trusting me… for giving me a purpose… and giving me expectance in a world that hates me." He said. "Besides people would care if she died, but no one would care if I died."

"And… for no other reason." Sabe questioned.

"Love…? No…" Riven responded. "Why bother even trying to entertain those thoughts?"

"Hmmm… I'll take you to her. But I can't fight your battles for you." Sabe said as he heaved Riven up onto his shoulder and set off into the forest.

"After all who could ever love a sin against nature." Riven thought sadly.

3476985634895634875634875638456348956847658437655634856348563486583465597689759347534734987

Awwww… poor Riven. Well hope you liked .

And as for the next chapter would you prefer I start Beowulf 's story or continue on Riven and Musa's story.

Later…


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys it's another short one.

8472394077777765092356845015849654703945643894056345910735840947509457340895485094850438

"Why are you here Falcone?" Beowulf asked as Helia moved to hold Flora up again (see ch. 6).

"I think it would have been quite obvious by now…." Falcone replied. Beowulf's eyes narrowed.

"The others must be going after Musa and Riven…" He thought. "So your merely a distraction for me. Isn't that right Falcone?" Falcone nodded. "Doesn't that make you feel worthless…? Knowing that all your good for is being a distraction, nothing more than bait." Beowulf said hoping to make Falcone angry. Falcone just smirked.

"My loyalty for The Master knows no bounds. You pathetic excuse for a werebeast."

"Can we get this over with? I have more interesting things to take care of." Beowulf said quickly losing interest in the fight at hand.

"Oh, am I boring you?" Falcone asked as he looked towards the rest of the group more importantly, the pixies. "Well then I'll just have to make things more interesting for you."

Suddenly Falcone raced forward towards the group at brake neck speed, but for some reason just went right through.

"That was odd." Beowulf thought as he looked around.

"Everyone okay?" Helia asked.

"Where's Piff!" Layla shouted.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Falcone asked innocently as he held up the little baby pixie. Without really thinking Layla began to move forward. "I'd stay put if I were you. After all I may not be hungry. But it's been awhile since Razor's had meal, and this little snack should be enough to tied him over." He said as he whistled for Razor to look over to him. "Hey Razor want some baby pixie? I here the meat's real tender and sweet." Razor moved towards them drooling (someone's hungry). Falcone grinned evilly as he held the still sleeping pixie just out of Razor's reach. He turned to the group across the way.

"Have you ever heard the sound pixie bones make when something's snapping them in two?" Falcone asked. "It makes a beautiful crunching sound it's almost like symphony really. I hope you enjoy it." He said as he moved Piff closer to Razor's open mouth, only to jerk her away at the last minute. "What's this? Still sleeping little one?" He grinned. "I can fix that." He said as he began to shake the little Pixie until she began to wake up.

"Leave her alone!" Layla shouted.

At that moment Falcone stopped his 'fun' and turned his attention back to the group of heroes and fairies. He smirked and snapped his figures, almost instantly four humanoid bats came flying out of the forest, landing around Falcone and Razor.

"What do you wish of us master Falcone?" One of them asked.

"Here…" Falcone said as he handed Piff over to one of the bats. "…make sure the little one's fully awake before feeding time." With that Falcone made his way over to the group.

As Falcone came closer, Beowulf placed a hand on Layla's shoulder and pulled her towards the back, much to her displeasure, she wanted to be where she could see Piff.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to her, or you." He whispered erning himself a glare from Layla.

"I don't need your protection." She quietly snapped.

"From this guy you will…"

At this point Falcone had already made his way to the front of the group, only to be stopped by Sky.

"Come now boy I've already taken out your buddy over there (Brandon see ch. 9), what makes you think you can do any better?" He asked. "Besides I hold all the cards right back there." He said pointing back to Piff.

"The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few, it's one of the first rules we learn at red fountain." Sky replied.

"Yeah, and what about her?" He said pointing to Bloom. "Did she learn that Rule?" Sky looked over to Blood with worried eyes. Sure he could handle stuff like this it was what he was trained for but she…. "With a mere snap of my fingers I could end the child's life right in front of her. Is that what you want?" He asked, Sky looked from him to Bloom a couple times, but in the end laid down his sword. "That's a good boy…. However…" Falcone rammed his fist into Sky's gut, causing him to fall to the ground. "Your heart is just to soft for this line of work."

"Sky!" Bloom shouted as she raced towards him.

With that Falcone moved further into the group, stopping at Helia and Flora. Helia grit his teeth and glared at werebeast.

"Oh don't worry Sniper, I wont hurt your little girlfriend just yet." He said as he cupped the side of Flora's face in his hand. "A creature such as her needs to be handled with more of a professional touch." Flora tried to move back so he'd stop touching her. "Don't move away" He growled. "You could cause a death." He said as he traced her jaw line with his index finger.

Suddenly Helia hit his hand away, causing Falcone's wrist to get dislocated.

He stared at his wrist as he popped it back into place.

"I see someone still has a there old SPARK!" Falcone yelled as he kicked Helia in the ribs, but unfortunately Helia did not go down, he continued to stand there refusing to brake eye contact with him.

"I have more than just my old spark, Falcone." Helia replied. For a moment Falcone seemed scared but quickly regained his composure.

"I see you can still take a hit, but I know she can't." He said. Helia's eye's widened in fear. Falcone smirked. "Kneel…"

"What?"

"Kneel to me Sniper, show her how weak you truly are." He sneered. Helia didn't move. "I don't want to harm such a beautiful creature but if that's what I takes to put you in your place then so be it." Falcone said as he raised his fist to her.

At that moment Helia slowly went down to one knee taking Flora down with him. For a moment Flora thought she heard some kind of growling noise coming from Helia.

"That's more like it." He said as he brought the heel of his boot down onto the back of Helia's neck (his head is bowed) causing him to cough up blood. "Next time when I say kneel, kneel." He growled as he walked towards Beowulf and Layla.

"Don't transform Flora." Helia whispered as though reading her thoughts.

"But…"

"Not yet."

"Are you alright?" Flora asked concern thick in her voice.

"Yes…"

"But you're still bleeding." She said looking down at the small puddle of blood in the snow.

"I'm alright, what about you, he didn't hurt you did he?" Flora shook her head.

"No I'm okay." Helia grinned.

"Good…"

3475089575738563095734865039546534509846577567569843657843568947564837559057057390430948

Sorry guys the creative mind has run dry again. The next chapter is going to be about Helia and Beowulf too so if you have any ideas I'd **love** to hear them. Anyway, hope you liked it.

Later…


	15. Chapter 15

"_words from the past"_

384907238532758634756785623789462385763875628374652857623856238562385628

Falcone walked up to Beowulf grinning.

"Do anything to stop me Beowulf… and you'll have even more blood on your claws." He whispered knowing Beowulf would be able to hear him. Beowulf did nothing. "I'll take that as an 'alright'." Falcone said before moving in front of Layla. He looked down at her as he folded his arms over his chest, not looking like an attacker but more like a father trying to understand his child's actions. "I'm guessing that that's your pixie huh?" Layla nodded. "So, is there a reason you stopped me?" He asked clearly toying with her.

"You were going to kill her!" Layla yelled.

"And..?"

"And? AND! Did you think I was going to stand by and let you do that?"

"Ooooh I think I get it now, you got that maternal instinct you think of her like your child." A sadistic smirk appeared on his face, no longer was he seeking answers, he had all he needed. "You know I find it's best in these situations to render the mother useless and then kill the child right in front of them. That'll normally get rid of that worthless instinct." Falcone said as he began to morph into a humanoid golden eagle (thought he was going to be a falcon didn't ya). "Don't worry we'll have you fixed up in no time." In a flash Falcone grabbed Layla by the shoulders, dug his talons into them and held onto her injured shoulder better with his razor-sharp beak.

Layla screamed in pain as Falcone tightened his grip on her, her legs began to give way, which only added to her pain.

Flora tried to get up to help her, but Helia held her tight keeping her down.

"I know it hurts but you can't help this, you can only make it worse. Look…" He said motioning over to the others. Flora looked to see that even more bats had come out, and had encircled her friends. "They can't do anything without being attacked and we can't do anything cause then everyone else will get attacked."

"But…"

"I know…" He said as he held her hand. "Beowulf… why are you hesitating?"

Beowulf stood still with his arms crossed, Falcone's words still ringing in his mind.

"_Do anything to stop me Beowulf… and you'll have even more blood on your claws." _

"_Beowulf!_" A female voice screamed.

At that moment Beowulf turned to the two eyes brimming with anger. Falcone saw the movements and released Layla from his vice like grip, allowing her to fall to the ground. 

"Beowulf…" He growled as though warning him not to do anything stupid.

"I guess I can let some more blood stain these claws of mine provided it's yours that is." Beowulf replied advancing towards Falcone making him step back.

"D-Don't do this Beowulf. You'll cause everyone's death." He quivered. Beowulf stopped walking when he maneuvered himself in-between Layla and her attacker. Removing his sunglasses he looked the eagle directly in the eye as he ran a hand through his hair removing the hair tie as he did so. For some reason Falcone's fear only intensified. For a few seconds Beowulf's eyes turned red (see ch. 5).

"Kill them! Kill them all NOW!" Falcone nearly screamed in a fit of panic.

589437589475873458097435029748905734987503498754837593475438750923475897

Why is Falcone so scared do ya think?

I'm sorry guys it's real short but I had to give you something for the month. At the moment I'm going through mid-terms (_Shudder_).

But as soon as I get a spare moment I'll lengthen this chapter. Sorry again.

Later…


	16. Bad Month

Morning,

First off I'd like to say sorry for not updating last month my bad health got the better of me.

Second, you probably wont hear from me for a while. A good friend of mine just lost his battle with cancer. Though he fought with everything he had, the cancer grew to be too much for him and thus he left this plane of existence early this morning (March 2, 2007).

Though it dose me little good to mourn over my loss, I intend to show that his life did in fact mean something to me.

Also, I'll be heading in for surgery later this month. (Man that's a lot for one month ain't it)

These, are not excuses though feel free to think of them as such, these are merely explanations for why I'll be pulling out for a while. I will try to give you something for this month and try not to leave you on a cliffhanger.

-ArtMage


	17. Hi!

Hey guys long time no hear.

Good news! I've gotten over the big part of the loss of my friend and the surgery was a success (given a few surprises along the way). So I'm ready to get back to work.

Bad news… like it always seems to sedation and anesthetics have managed to wipe my mind clean of quite a few ideas.

So… yeah, for the moment you guys are basically in charge of what the next chapter's gonna look like. Cause I'm drawing a blank….

Thank you in advance for your help cause I know you guys want me to update as soon as possible.

Later...


	18. Chapter 18

Hey sorry if the chapter seems a bit off, it was like one am when I wrote this.

375983465946984573475873593749573498573498573495739573975398474850394503485093485

Sabe continued through the forest at break neck speeds, with Riven limp over his shoulder.

"Riven, are you alright?" (stupid question) The humanoid asked.

"I've had better days…" He groaned.

"Well you might wanna start perking up soon, we'll be there soon." Riven looked up ahead.

"I'm coming Musa…"

Meanwhile 

Kon and Titan carrying Musa ran through the forest as though aware of how close Riven was.

Suddenly Titan stopped.

"What?" Kon asked. Titan stayed silent for a moment.

"Follow me and walk in my foot prints." He replied.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kon complied.

Soon they came across a shallow river. Titan stepped in up to waist.

"Now you go that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction of where they were going.

"Why?"

"You're like a broken record aren't you? You're going to lead him away." Kon looked at him questionably. "Riven can't fallow my sent through water." He said as he ripped off a bit of Musa's shirt (or rather Riven's shirt ch. 5) and tossed it to Kon. "Here take this it'll insure that he follows you."

"What about the girl?"

"Relax, unlike you I can handle her. Now don't come back until you've killed Riven." Kon nodded and started off. Titan watched him go out of sight. "Please… you won't stand a chance against Riven, or the beast inside him."

With Riven 

Sabe stopped at the Riverbed.

"That's strange," He said. "They made a U-turn there heading back to Red Fountain…"

"Who cares where they're going just follow them!" Riven shouted completely blinded by his ambition of getting Musa back.

"Don't be a backseat driver." Sabe growled as he ran after the false lead.

With Musa 

Titan continued to wade down the river occasionally looking down at Musa to make sure she was still okay.

"Just stay down for a few more hours…" He said.

At that moment Musa began to stir. Titan growled.

"Figures…" Musa started to open her eyes however it was clear she was still pretty groggy. Titan stopped and looked down at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He smiled, Musa's eyes shot open as she gasped and started to struggle trying to get out of his grip. "Whoa, whoa calm down. (fat chance of that happening)." Titan said as he got back to shore. "Easy, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Riven would kill me." Musa stopped.

"You know Riven?" She asked (now lets keep in mind that she didn't see him before she passed out, she's not stupid she's just out of it).

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"…"

"I'm here to make sure that you see Riven again."

"So Riven asked you for help?" Musa asked in disbelief that Riven would do such a think.

"Well… not in so many words." He said. "Someone did ask me to make sure I got you back."

"Okay…" She said in an untrusting manor.

A few moments of silence were passed between one another.

"Well we'd better get going." He said as he picked her back up. "Wouldn't want you to pass out and hurt yourself."

With Riven 

"Hurry Sabe, we're so close now." Riven said feeling some of his strength come back to him. Sabe continued running till he reached a clearing he set Riven down and began to sniff at the ground.

"There around here somewhere." He said.

"Looking for mmme?" Kon said as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Where's Musa?" Riven growled.

"Oh don't worrrry she'sss withh my assocccciate." He replied, Riven looked like he was going to kill him. Sabe simply put an arm in front of him.

"Sabe…?" He questioned as he looked up at the white tiger.

"Riven go back the other way." He said. "Your fight is with the one who has your friend. Mine is with this guy." Riven nodded and ran back into the forest.

"Hey!" Kon shouted as he lunged at Riven. However Sabe grabbed him by the throat tus stopping him.

"Your fight's with me."

With Musa 

Titan casually waded down the river with Musa in his arms.

"So how do you know Riven? You go to school together?"

"No," Titan said simply. "I haven't gone to red fountain in a long time. But I've known Riven for longer than anyone. However the last time we spoke with one another he was I guess about six, so he might not remember me."

"You got a name."

"No." Titan lied. "Most Werebeasts don't have names. Okay now I get to ask some questions." He looked at her with cunning eyes. "What's your relationship with My Riven." Musa blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Well… we… uh… Hey wait!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean by your Riven?"

"Huh?" Needless to say this caught Titan off guard. "Nothing, just a… slip of the forked tong." He replied.

With Riven 

Riven ran down the riverside desperately looking for Musa

"Don't worry Musa I'll find you…" 

5r3475896345896634785973457389573489679467967945764769476974596749674548948248034893948

Okay so what do you think Titan's ties are to Riven are the old rivals? Old friends? Or perhaps something more?

And in the event that some of those thoughts are getting into your head I don't write same sex fics.

Not that there's anything wrong with those fics I just don't write them.


End file.
